Alternate Endings- Portal 2 AGAIN!
by PixelsShattered
Summary: ANOTHER alternate ending to Portal 2 because, well, I love the Portal series... You got a problem with that? Rated T because of neurotoxin and my own paranoia. Also, NOT CHELLxWHEATLEY because that is impossible. Period. Reviews are appreciated!


**A/N: Hello person** **who clicked on this story! If you accidentally clicked this by mistake, well TOO BAD MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding you can go if you really want too. Anyway, Portal 2 Alternate Alternate Ending! This has nothing to do with the last one I did except they occur in the same game and was thought of while writing it. Whatever, on to what you came for! (unless you clicked this by mistake and stayed, in which case, good for you)**

Potatoes. There were a lot of potatoes. One plant of potatoes grew straight up into the ceiling, covering a board. If Chell had stopped to read that board, it would've had her name on it, and then a completely different a completely different story would've been here, probably a flashback (Sorry fourth wall, couldn't resist). Alas, Chell and Wheatley continued on past the potatoes and onto an office area, with a choice to make. A sigh stood on the wall, reading 'Childcare Facility (-), Neurotoxin Production (-).

Childcare, Chell thought, probably has an exit. "Wait wait wait, where are you goin'?" Wheatley questioned, "ol management rail doesn't go 'n there, besides, we gotta go shut off Her neurotoxin!" Chell gestured with the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device down the dark hallway. "What, down there? Closed off years ago! Probably nothing but some elevators… no children, obviously, all dead by now… maybe zombies, could die, just stay away, for both our sakes." Chell rolled her eyes. "What are you waitin for? We have to go shut off that neurotoxin, aint going to shut itself off now is it?" Chell fired a blue beam down the hall, which connected with a wall and opened a shining blue portal. She opened a second, orange, portal on a nearby wall and stepped through. "Come on! Nothin's down there!" He paused, "Fine, come back and catch me when I drop off then"

They went on for hours. The only functioning elevator didn't go up for long before it shut down and the doors had to be pried open. The two continued on the scaffolds and girders, even passing through an office area and looking down from the observation decks into the empty chambers. On had an energy pellet bouncing around, another had a cube laying on a button, the power line to the door long broken. A few times, Wheatley had to override testing protocols and Chell would have to pass through test chambers, well within GLaDOS's control, but they weren't caught. Once, Wheatley couldn't override the protocol and Chell had to go through several chambers until another receptacle was found. There were many places that gave the opportunity to return back to the chastising of GLaDOS and gunfire of turrets, but the pair agreed to continue upward to freedom.

Hours, possibly days, later, Chell and Wheatley were rewarded for their hard work. Warm evening light shone through the rusted panels only a few hundred yards above. Chell looked briefly down on the 'bottomless' pits of Aperture, and wondered if the Surface was really filled with deer and humans like GLaDOS had said. The air seemed much different, unlike the one roomful of air that was constantly being recycled, this air was crisp, cool, and notable absent of adrenal vapor. The escapees ventured on, climbing closer and closer to whatever laid beyond, and further away from the nightmarish place below, and eventually ascended the final fleet of stairs and passed the final door.

The pair emerged from a shed in the middle of a forest. No civilization, no humans, just trees, moss, grass, and a peaceful stream. Chell spun around and tested the portal gun on a rock face, which conducted the portal for a few seconds, before it fizzled out in a shower of orange sparks. One could see where the ground appeared to cave in and reveal the horrible place below. The sun was setting on the horizon, Wheatley was bumbling about the slowly rising moon smashing into the earth, and Chell was staring past the tress where, in the distance, stood a doe and her fawn. They were free at last.

**A/N: I just wanted to clear up a few things here so I don't sound like I don't know anything about Portal. First off, they didn't come up in a field because that would've meant they left through the Central AI Chamber, and they didn't. It was evening because, well, it sounded pretty… don't judge me. Last off, portals work because tiny (like, REALLY tiny) asteroids from the moon hit the earth each day, scattering moon dust on everything. Also, Majora's Mask reference anyone? Also, I don't own Portal 2. Valve does.**


End file.
